<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Stars by brobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739176">Fake Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brobat/pseuds/brobat'>brobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jehovah's witnesses - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, idiot lesbians, making religions mad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brobat/pseuds/brobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crackship no one asked for. Jade/Nita WTC don't use me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade / Nita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>an: hell ya we out here, we are bi, we are writing out the homophobia. lets go ladies</p><p> </p><p>Clug-clug-clug.<br/>The subway never changed. The internal mechanisms rattled under Jade’s feet as she sat beside her boyfriend. The glare of the falling night and the streetlights passed by each window, mesmerizing the college girl. The routine was hard ingrained into her mind. School, texting Nita, subway, texting Nita, studying, texting Nita, sleep.  He tapped her hand, breaking her out of her daze. <br/>“Jade?” <br/>“Hm?”<br/>“I was speaking to you,” he began, sighing lightly. <br/>“What’s up?” Her usual lighthearted attitude seeped through, dropping off her lips as she shook off her mind wandering.<br/>“I was wondering if we could talk.”</p><p>---</p><p>Jade flopped on her bed, throwing her bookbag off to the side as she huffed.  The subway was cramped as usual, and even worse beside her alleged boyfriend. She didn’t even know how to bring up what happened to Nita, or if it was even a good idea. Every time she brought him up, Nita made a strange face, an almost crooked one, and when she did it, stray hairs would sweep across her slender face. Jade smirked.</p><p>She loved when she asked an oddball question, and poor Nita scrunched her face up, thinking deeply. What kind of allegory would she come up with for a breakup?</p><p>Ah, right. She was broken up with. Strangely, the news didn’t hit Jade nearly as hard as it should have. It wasn’t like they were that serious, and they did barely anything but makeout. But still.<br/>It was the principle of the matter. There should have been a void, a weightful emptiness that would follow. She waited.<br/>Her phone buzzed. Her first thought was Nita. <br/>Wait.<br/>Shit.</p><p>---</p><p>Nita calmly studied. Or at least, she tried to. She was supposed to call Jade, just to touch base. Of course, as friends.<br/>Just friends. <br/>It was always hard to make friends with other girls. She felt awkward and strange around them, and boys were even worse. She could count on both hands how many times Brothers had come up to her after meetings, asking for double dates or even worse propositions. Not that she had anything against marriage. It was a holy, Good Thing, to do. And it would have to happen eventually.  Nita tried to imagine her future husband, trying to attach human characteristics to his blank face. Her phone went off.<br/>“Jade?” She asked out loud.<br/>She scrolled, looking at the only notification. The weather.<br/>“Oh.” Nita bit her lip, her thumb hovering over the message app. Would it be annoying to message Jade? Maybe she was hurt, or didn’t want to talk to her anymore. The doom spiraled around Nita’s mind.<br/>Her thumb tapped, sending out a quick smile.</p><p>---</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit.” Jade threw her bookbag, again, in frustration. <br/>Of course. <br/>The phone buzzed again, making her dive to her bed for it.<br/>She groaned.<br/>One single smile? That’s it? That’s what made her heart jump?<br/>God, she was pathetic. She thought this after furiously typing that she needed to come over for an emergency study.</p><p>---</p><p>Nita looked at her door, a pristine white door with no lock. Her mother was in the other room, humming while knitting.<br/>Her fingers delicately typed.<br/>‘Can we study at your flat?’</p><p>---<br/>“Of course she can, why is she even bloody asking?” Jade looked up from her phone, noticing the mess growing in mass. Again. Wasn’t it last week they had cleaned it? Again?</p><p>---<br/>Nita rapped at the door lightly, taking in the sights of the very stickered door. Her fingers grazed over the frayed edges of peace signs and rainbows. The door opened swiftly, as Jade stood in the doorway, looking out of breath.<br/>“You’re here,” she said, grinning.<br/>“Of course. You sounded upset over the phone.”<br/>“Well.” Jade shrugged. It wasn’t really that upsetting, but the thought that occurred after was. “Would you like some tea?”<br/>“I’d love some.”<br/>Jade stood in front of her sink, noting that her flatmate’s had left a pile of dishes for her. She grabbed two cups, mismatched and oddly shaped, and placed them on the counter. Tea bags dropped in each, as she poured the hot water. <br/>“Oh, do you have s-” <br/>Their hands collided as Jade tried desperately to assist the other girl.<br/>“Sugar?” She sputtered the word despite her best efforts. Nita jerked her hand away.<br/>“Yes, please.” Jade watched as Nita brushed away that one stray hair, the one that sprang loose every single time.</p><p>---<br/>They sat on Jade’s bed, a fluffy affair with a hundred pillows and blankets of every kind. Jade was lying in them, screaming and flailing recklessly. <br/>“What did you want to talk about?” Nita touched her study book and Bible, but really didn’t want to take it out. She desperately wanted to talk about anything other than it.<br/>“What do I do?”<br/>“About?”<br/>“My boyfriend.”<br/>Nita made a humming noise, looking out to the window. <br/>“I wouldn’t know.” Her hands folded neatly on her lap, and she could feel her legs about to spring.<br/>“We broke up.”<br/>“Oh.” </p><p>The silence was uncomfortable. Neither girl wanted to admit anything: Nita with her displaced glee at the news, nor Jade’s spiralling thoughts.</p><p>“I don’t know, you are just...good at making things make sense.”<br/>Lita blinked, turning on the bed to face Jade.<br/>“Well,” she began, scanning her eyes. “How are you feeling right now?”<br/>“Honestly?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>A deep sigh.<br/>“Relieved? Is that how I’m supposed to feel?”</p><p>Nita giggled, a wave of relief of her own crashing down on her. <br/>“I can definitely relate. We are supposed to wait for our h-”<br/>She stopped.<br/>“‘Our’ what?”<br/>“Husbands.” She looked away. “I know how it feels. I’m sure you feel guilty too, correct?”<br/>“Yeah. Like I am supposed to be all upset about it.”<br/>“Yes, yes.” Lita smiled. “Well, regardless of what happened, you did the right thing.” Unconsciously, Lita reached her hands to Jade’s, giving them a comforting squeeze.<br/>“I did? Oh, thank God!” Jade squealed, her arms outreached for a hug.<br/>The force behind said hug was a bit much, and knocked Rita over onto the (very fluffy) bed.<br/>“Oops. Are you okay?” </p><p>All Rita could feel was her heart pounding, her face burning hot. It didn’t make any sense.<br/>“I-I think so.” Her eyes locked in with Jade’s silver grey eyes, the eyes that she desperately tried to avoid. <br/>“Hey, can I ask you a question?”<br/>She was so distracted, her soft hair flowing over her shoulder, the fragrance of flowers and coffee, the ‘wicked’ grin Jade had. It was all too much, all Nita could do was nod.<br/>“Have you ever had a crush?”<br/>Nita looked up meekly, opening her mouth slightly.<br/>“I… not that I can remember.”<br/>“No, no, I was just wondering if we can have crushes.”<br/>“I…”<br/>“I mean, it’s human nature, innit? What? Why are you staring at me like that?”<br/>Nita blinked.<br/>“You aren’t telling me you’ve never had a crush? Never kissed?”<br/>“There’s more important things to do…”<br/>“Everyone kisses! I mean, watch this.” Jade leaned in, lightly pressing her lips to Nita’s cheek. “See? That ain’t that bad.”</p><p>---</p><p>They laid on the bed, staring at the numerous posters adorned across Jade’s wall. A poster was over the bed, of the many constellations and stars littered within the night sky. After that small kiss, Nita was beside herself with questions, and hardly spoke as Jade detailed her day, including the breakup on the subway.</p><p>Inside her small chest she had a hundred <br/>questionable, but none of which were supposed to leave. All except one.<br/>"What's it like?"<br/>Jade turned, blonde hair splayed on the pillow.<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"To have a boyfriend."<br/>"Oh. You know when you feel that thing, in your stomach, yeah?"<br/>"No. I really don't."<br/>"Okay, well you want to kiss them. And hug them. And just let them know they are loved."<br/>"How do you know?" Nita stared at the ceiling. She could feel tears and revelations welling behind her eyes. A dam about to break.<br/>"Nita," Jade murmured. "You just know."<br/>Everything hit at once. Jade, her lovely hair, her smell of coffee and flowers, the stars.<br/>Everything.<br/>"Like now?"</p><p>Jade wiped her tears, the tears of a girl facing her greatest fear and her greatest want. Her lips lightly pressed against Nita's. In a way, she was trying to take the pressure off, through her lips she stole the stress. In another way, Jade was greedy and pursued what she wanted, and what she wanted was Nita. </p><p>---</p><p>Nita stayed the night, despite her own weak protests. Jade was content, cuddling up to her the whole night. </p><p>Somehow, someway, something changed. And yet, it stayed the same and made sense.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>